


A spell

by UlsPi



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: Jaskier sings to let Geralt escape.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	A spell

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier's song is a veeeeery liberal translation of a Russian song that I love. It really is very liberal. Made gay and so forth.

It wasn't getting any better. Geralt got used to things inevitably ending up badly, but now even his grumpy soul longed for some well-founded optimism.

And he had his reasons! He and Ciri travelled far from the main roads, Ciri's hair was perpetually dirty to hide her signature silver locks. The problem was Geralt had to do something like that to himself too. Lead by example and all that. 

And this far from Sodden and the main roads what were the odds of ending up in the same inn as a Nilfgaardian company. Wasn't big, of course, but they kept staring at Geralt. 

To make matters worse, they ran into Eskel. And Yennefer.

To make matters even worse, Eskel was wounded and didn't have a loyal bard to stitch it. Not that Geralt had. Yennefer was weakened too. 

Oh, and the loyal bard was crooning beautifully by the hearth. He even made those Nilfgaardian fanatics turn their heads. 

"That's unfortunate," Eskel concluded. "Isn't that your bard, though?" Eskel gazed at Jaskier's lithe form swaying by the flames, his eyes closed. 

"Not his bard anymore," Yennefer chuckled. "He told him to fuck off."

"He visited every year," Ciri said wistfully. "Eist had him write songs for grandma…"

"Shut it!" Geralt hissed. "Wait, what? Every year?"

"Yeah," Ciri said. Dreamily. "You sent me all your gifts through him!.. oh wait…" She laughs just like Jaskier. "Oh ho ho ho! You never sent anything. Anyway. Your gifts were very cute. Educational. Pity it's all lost now." She was silent and sad again. Eskel and Yennefer glared daggers at Geralt. 

The Nilfgaardians began to shift closer.

Jaskier opened his eyes. 

"Oh, you are all so boring and brooding!" He exclaimed and hopped onto the nearest table, strumming his lute, setting a haunting, menacing rhythm. 

_ Far from roads, far from paths _

_ A ground hog and a squirrel _

_ Come arunning _

_ A sable, a marten, _

_ A red fox _

_ All into his nets _

_ Acoming _

_ Aaaargh _

He was dancing like a man possessed, and graceful as an old fox. Past the cups and plates, swirling and twirling, singing with all his bleeding heart.

_ Oh, run, run, run, run, my heart _

_ Into his nets, into his swamps _

_ Aaaargh _

He jumped between tables, landing perfectly, enchanting and bewitching everyone, including those damn Nilfgaardians.

_ There's a coast, there's a river _

_ And there's a white hot stone aglimmer _

_ And there is a white hot armour _

_ All my shame, all his ardour _

_ And no white hot stone cares _

_ About his pain, about his leisures _

_ So may my heart come to his nets _

_ May his sword cut through the tenets _

_ Aaaargh _

He caught Geralt's eyes and subtly nodded, as if adjusting his fringe. 

"We need to move," Eskel said and grabbed Ciri. Yennefer grabbed Geralt.

"I'm not leaving him!" Geralt grunted. 

"He's fucking risking his life for you and you're not to defy him!" Yennefer hissed. Jaskier was unhinged, a fae dancing, all trembling like a string, eyes closed and movements measured and faux drunk.

_ Get it, catch it, lead it to _

_ My love's traps and right into _

_ My love's maw, my love's gob _

_ Aaaargh _

Geralt followed Yennefer as Jaskier's voice reached truly magical heights, the whole inn shook with his singing, no one dared move.

_ Oh chase it chase it chase it, do, _

_ Hare, fox or racoon _

_ Oh make my love swoon,  _

_ Oh make my love swoon _

_ Grab a noble and his son _

_ A general and his adjutant _

_ All of them _

_ Right into his steel _

_ With a squeak, with a shrill _

_ Oh the woods are full of prey _

_ Let them come, hey, hey _

_ Cheering and laughing _

_ Mumbling and yapping _

_ Aaaargh _

Jaskier winked at someone, caught a sight of the empty table and swallowed a sigh. He didn't expect Geralt to stay, and it was good to see him. Regardless… He laughed and kept singing.

_ And a merchant with his lot _

_ Ivory, furs and port _

_ And a poach full of gold _

_ Aaaargh _

_ Chase it chase it chase it _

He bowed, made sure to collect every coin thrown at him, but only on the way to the back door.

The Nilfgaardians looked around, dazed and frantic.

***

"I'm not leaving him!"

"You're respecting him for once…"

They stared at the inn, which was still far too close for their liking. 

A group of dark shadows poured out and tried to mount their horses. The saddles, and the riders, fell off with so much cursing it could be heard from where they were standing. 

"Go! Yen, take Ciri and…"

"Don't give me orders!" Yennefer replied.

"Yes, don't!" Ciri and Eskel said together. 

They started moving, Geralt more taciturn than ever. 

"Why the fuck are you still this close? Are you idiots!? I know one of you is…" Jaskier rode by, grabbed Ciri off Roach's back and out of Geralt's hold. "Hello, highness. Sorry for my manners. We do have to run!" 

Ciri just grinned at him. 

"Stop staring! Yes, I'm that good, yes, Geralt, you're an arse. Hello, Eskel. Yennefer. Run!" 

He stirred his horse.

"You have to marry him now," Yennefer remarked. 

"I'd marry him," Eskel shrugged and followed Jaskier.

"What? No!" Geralt stirred Roach.

  
  
  



End file.
